


The Incubus in Room 204

by Rifa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Rutting, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: The full moon is rising and Jesse isn't sure he can control himself through this one. He enlists the help of an old 'friend', an incubus, to fuck his instincts back under control. But Hector isn't too keen on Jesse's life choices and decides to make the night as difficult and humiliating at possible.





	The Incubus in Room 204

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullfinchsSinBin (Bullfinch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfinch/gifts).



> This is a work done for my good buddy using his original characters. Take note that there is dubious consent ahead, a lot of back-and-forth between wanting and wanting it all to end, take care reading!

 

The carpet in the small motel room is  _ filthy _ . From the looks of the dated pattern and the rest of the decor, the motel hadn’t changed in at least thirty years, and probably hadn’t ever power cleaned the carpet. It’s all Jesse can think of as he thrusts his raging hard cock against it, over and over, curled over the floor panting and sweating.

 

This was not what he had envisioned when he had swallowed his pride and called Hector.

 

Hector wasn’t even watching, although Jesse didn’t know at this point if that was a blessing or a curse. He was sitting back in the beaten-up armchair in the corner of the motel room, leg crossed over his knee with his phone illuminating his face. The bright neon of the motel’s half-burnt out sign silhouetted him against the thinly-curtained windows. At least the incubus had drawn the curtains, at least Jesse at had a bit of dignity to hold onto. 

 

Jesse’s mind flicked between ‘ _ this was a mistake _ ’ and ‘ _ I need this _ ’ between thrusts against the damp carpet. He had been pushing down his instincts for so long, skirting by the full moons with raw meat and rough hookups. It had all built up to an almost overpowering murderous desire. He wanted to sink his teeth into  _ flesh _ , and the thought terrified him as much as it excited him. 

 

He knew Hector could handle him, could give him what he needed to sate the animal urges that growled through him. And, at this point, Jesse figured he wouldn’t mind if he  _ did _ end up hurting the incubus. 

 

Jesse’s cock ached, his sac rubbed raw against the come-damp puddle he had made on the carpet from his previous climaxes. Hector was dragging this one out, holding his orgasm just out of reach, locking Jesse’s dick to the floor as if by a magnet. 

 

“Fuck,” Jesse growled, swallowing thickly. “Is this the only trick you have up your sleeve? Making me fuck the carpet?”

 

Hector inclined his head but didn’t move his eyes off his phone, “Oh, sorry, did you want something from me?”

 

Jesse tried to growl again, but his throat shuddered into a long broken groan as he thrust harder against the floor. The friction was killing him, he was sure that all the skin on his cock was rubbed completely raw, but it felt so  _ good _ . He knew the incubus could go further with him, could draw images in his mind and play with his emotions until he was completely enraptured in lust. Perhaps even imagining himself fucking something  _ besides _ the filthy carpet. 

 

But at this point, it felt demeaning to ask. Hector wouldn’t take anything beneath begging either.

 

Hector turned to look down at Jesse, boredom and disgust plain in his expression, “I’ve seen dogs rub their cocks all over the floor and the furniture, before their master’s chop out their balls. Thought a dog like you would enjoy it too.”

 

A jolt of energy and pleasure shot through Jesse, claws breaking from his fingers to rip into the carpet as he hunched closer against it and rutted wildly. Distantly he felt his muscles throb with exhaustion, his legs and thighs cramping from the constant thrusts, but he couldn’t stop himself. It suddenly felt so good, so warm and electrifying, unlike anything he had felt before. He chased the pleasure, tongue lolling as his teeth grew thick and heavy in his slack mouth, eyes rolling as his balls clenched tight and emptied across the carpet.

 

He groaned as he thrust every painful drop from his cock, barely anything to show for the orgasm. He had come so many times already, his sac and cock aching as mere drops spilled onto the carpet. 

 

It  _ hurt _ , shuddering and broken as he tried to gather his knees under him. His mouth was dry, his head pounding and rug burn flared up and down his legs. His cock was nearly numb, rubbed raw and shrinking as he panted.

 

“Had enough yet?” Hector uncrossed his legs, tipping Jesse’s chin up on the end of his spotless and expensive dress shoe. “Or do you want another round with the floor?”

 

“Fuck you,” Jesse’s voice was ragged and rough. He tried to lift himself off the ground, to get away from the humiliating position of kneeling in front of the incubus but he couldn’t find the strength. 

 

“Rude,” Hector tipped his toe, forcing Jesse to look up at him. “If I remember correctly, it was  _ you _ who came crawling to me for help. I’m a busy man, Jesse, you have no idea who I canceled on tonight. I would much rather be sinking into them than sitting here watching you come all over the floor.”

 

_ Fuck me then _ , Jesse thought with a frustrated grimace. He found his hands and pushed off Hector’s shoe and the floor, his hands damp with his own come as he sat back against the bed. He wondered if Hector could somehow hear or read those thoughts, but found he didn’t really care. Getting nailed by this guy properly would be less demeaning than being forced to rut blindly as he had been.

 

A heat rose in his face, crawling up from his neck as he felt his cock thicken  _ again _ . He groaned pitifully, looking down to see it harden and lift up against his stomach. Hot and aching in need, his limbs prickled with desire. He looked up to see Hector smirking in the dark, neon flashing behind him as he watched Jesse intently.

 

“All you need to do is  _ ask _ ,” Hector shrugged, swiping open his phone almost threateningly. Jesse’s heart pounded against his ribs, he couldn’t take another round of aimlessly thrusting, seeking friction like an animal in heat. And he couldn’t take the smug bastard ignoring him again like he was some idle entertainment he could  _ multitask _ .

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to ask, asking would only lead to the incubus coaxing him into begging. Begging would reduce him further than he was willing to drop. Even if the thought of Hector thrusting into him was so hot he couldn’t see straight. He wanted it, something, anything besides the maddening lust and empty climaxes. Hector spreading him open, spearing him with his incubus cock, rolling his hips against Jesse’s ass and drowning him in pleasure.

 

Jesse barely realized the thoughts were not his own, not until Hector set down his phone and stood to remove his suit jacket. Reality crashed against fantasy and Jesse knew that Hector had fabricated the desire, threading it through Jesse’s brain or perhaps, just his cock.

 

Hector carefully undid the buttons on his shirt cuffs and folded them back, as clean and neat as a model in a Hugo Boss catalog, before he sunk down to a knee next to Jesse. He looked down at him, chin raised and ran a hand through his sweat-wet hair.

 

“Just ask Jesse,” Hector smiled, his perfect teeth gleaming red in the reflection of the neon outside the window. His hand ran through Jesse’s hair without even a hint of disgust at the sweat, palming down the back of Jesse’s neck and pulling him forward by minute degrees. 

 

“You want me in your sweet ass, don’t you baby? Need to be taken care of?” Hector’s smile quirked in one corner as Jesse bent to his hand, moved by unseen forces until he was kneeling on the carpet again with his ass in the air. His face was against the floor, breathing gasping hard as he tried to fight against the invisible hold Hector had on his body. 

 

Hector’s hands were on his ass, grasping soft and maddening against his cheeks as he pulled them apart. Jesse whined involuntarily, his balls heavy and aching for release, even though he knew they had nothing left to give. He wanted Hector to take him. He wanted to be released from his spell. He wanted this all to be over. He wanted Hector’s cock to pump him full until he choked on him. 

 

Jesse couldn’t back down, he couldn’t very well  _ leave _ and he knew that the rough, soul-sucking fuck Hector could give him could tame the wolf inside him for at least another moon cycle.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jesse groaned against the dirty carpet, “Yes, alright, fuck me you bastard!”

 

Hector huffed a small amused laugh, his fingertips circling Jesse’s hole already, “Come to think of it I may have changed my mind…”

 

“No, fuck, please-” There was the begging, Jesse’s throat tightened but he couldn’t stop himself. He was thrusting blindly into the air already, his cock rock hard and furious as it slapped helplessly against his stomach. He needed it, he needed to be fucked, he needed to be torn apart. “Please, Hector, please fuck me!”

 

Hector hummed, his fingertips dipping into Jesse’s hole. There had been no lube, no preparation, but they slipped in hot and slick. Jesse moaned needily, pushing his ass back towards the intrusion. Hector’s fingers, three of them already, were fucking lazily into Jesse’s hole. Every thrust pressed against his prostate, flawlessly, wet and hot as Jesse’s ass opened and pulled them in. It all seemed to be happening on its own as if Jesse’s movements were something happening to him instead of an action he was taking.

 

It didn’t matter, he felt as if he had lost control, wildly pushing back against the fingers as they curled and pried and massaged at that sweet spot. Jesse’s cock twitched and instantly ached, pain blossoming slowly across it and building in his balls. He groaned, hiding his face as he shuddered against the sudden pain. The damn incubus had hidden the torment under some sort of glamor or  _ something _ , and now was letting Jesse feel it again.

 

_ Bastard _ .

 

“I can’t-” Jesse groaned, his body still rocking mindlessly back on Hector’s exacting fingers, “I can’t take this anymore, it hurts. It fucking hurts!”

 

“You can take it, baby,” Hector cooed, adding a fourth finger as Jesse moaned and thrust back against him, despite the growing pain in his cock.

 

“ _ No, _ ” Sweat was dripping from Jesse’s face, his arms and legs shaking and spasming from exhaustion. “No I can’t, stop, stop,  _ stop it you fuck _ .”

 

“Ok,” Hector’s fingers slipped from Jesse’s gaping, wanting hole, and stood up briskly. He grabbed his phone and his coat as he stepped around Jesse, moving with a purpose as if he had been waiting for the chance to leave. “If you say so.”

 

“W-wait-” Jesse shuddered, a jolt shooting down his spine to his cock as he felt another orgasm pushing up against him. Despite everything, Jesse reached down to his sore cock and pumped it furiously. He could feel Hector’s bemused eyes burning into his back as he thrust into his hand. It was too much, he was being too rough, but he needed- he just had to-

 

He groaned as he came  _ again _ . His cock felt like it would burst as the orgasm rocked throughout his body, his balls aching as barely a drip came from him. He was dry, wrung out and panting. His limbs shook and he almost collapsed to the ground, just catching himself on his elbows as he turned to look up at Hector.

 

“Yes?” Hector tilted his head as he stared straight down at Jesse, “Did you want to say something or were you just wanting to share that pathetic excuse for an orgasm with me?”

 

“Don’t… go…” Jesse panted, struggling to find any strength to peel himself off the floor. He knew that Hector was looking down at a fucked-out and spent hollow excuse for a man, but couldn’t do anything about it. “I can’t, you can’t leave me alone…”

 

“Oh, yes I can,” Hector smiled with raised brows, hand against hip. “You have nothing to offer and I particularly don’t care if you go out there and bite off someone’s head…”

 

Jesse flinched, the very real desire and possibility of that very thing happening filled him with terror and disgust. No matter what happened he could not let himself kill. He couldn’t lose control with the animal instinct within him that craved it. He needed Hector, as much as he hated to admit it now.

 

“I  _ need _ you,” Jesse gritted out as he slowly pulled himself off the ground, settling back on his folded knees as he knelt before the incubus. “Please don’t leave me alone. Do whatever you want, just keep me here, fuck this damn thing out of me…”

 

Hector sighed and dropped his jacket on the arm of the room’s chair before falling back into it. He put a hand to his temple as if Jesse was a particularly exhausting child. 

 

“Jesse, Jesse, Jesse…” He tutted, “What am  _ I _ going to get out of this, hmm?”

 

Hector spread his legs slightly, a smile curling on his face as he locked eyes with Jesse. A sudden, overwhelming urge rose in Jesse’s chest as the incubus stared into his eyes. Jesse licked his lips and inched forward on his knees, eyes flicking down to Hector’s lap. His mouth was no longer dry, in fact he was practically drooling as he imagined putting his mouth on the incubus. He wanted to bury his face in his crotch, breathe in his scent and devour the cock he knew was hard and waiting.

 

Hector smiled, eyes lidded as he reclined, allowing Jesse ample access to him as the werewolf’s hands found his knees. Jesse steadied himself on them, tongue lolling and dripping across the perfectly-pressed slacks as he pushed his head close down into his lap.

 

Jesse lapped messily at the dressed bulge in Hector’s lap, swirling his tongue and pooling salvia over the expensive fabric. _ Like a dog drooling over his master’s lap _ , he thought disgustedly, unable to fully recognize the thought as he moaned and mouthed at Hector’s lap.

 

Hector held Jesse’s head with a soft hand as he reached down and unzipped his slacks, his cock escaping the folds as if it were alive. Jesse didn’t question it, simply moaned pathetically as he sunk his mouth down on the thick length. His own cock was hard again, aching where it hung idly in his lap as he swallowed down the massive cock.

 

“Ah,” Hector sighed, distantly Jesse heard the unlock sound from Hector’s phone and saw the soft light of its screen as Hector turned away from him. “This is more agreeable.”

 

Jesse’s eyes rolled as he bobbed on the cock, drooling down its length as he took it deeper and deeper. It tasted unlike any cock he had ever had, its thickness filling his mouth completely as he took it easily. It pushed against the back of his throat, insistent, and Jesse found he could swallow it into his throat with barely any resistance at all. As if his throat was made to be a perfect sleeve for the cock he was speared on.

 

Over the lewd sounds of sucking and wet mouth-fucking, Jesse could hear the recorded sound bites of swipes and dings. He looked up, eyes watering and spilling, to see Hector engrossed in his phone. Faces of beautiful men and women flashing on it before Hector swiped it away with only a second of recognition. The bastard was browsing tinder, while Jesse choked on his cock. The  _ bastard _ , Jesse thought distantly, somewhere deep under the layers of need and slutty desire for cock.

 

It lit a fire inside of him, an angry and passionate rage thickening in his cock as he sucked hard on the dick in his mouth. He would  _ not _ kneel here and idly suckle at Hector’s cock while he perused mortals on his phone like some sort of take-out menu. He would demand the incubus’ attention, he would get the fucker to come and come straight down his throat.

 

The boundaries between what Jesse truly thought and desired and what was a lustful manipulation Hector put on him were blurry. Impossible to comprehend. All Jesse knew was that his cock was dripping precome, somehow, and he needed come to fill his mouth and throat or else he feared he would collapse dead. 

 

He took the cock like it was the last he would ever have, bobbing and sucking and gagging as he pushed himself down as far as he could go. Hector’s balls cushioned Jesse’s chin, hot and reeking of a musk that made Jesse dizzy. He breathed through his nose furiously, his throat spasming around the thick intrusion in his throat, tears streaming and salvia dripping and pooling down to the base of the cock. 

 

Jesse wanted it, he  _ needed  _ it. He flicked his eyes up to Hector, to see him smirking and watching Jesse as if he had only feigned boredom and distraction. As if this was his  _ fucking plan _ .

 

Before Jesse could unlatch from the cock and growl his frustrations, the cock pulsed and came inside of him. He didn’t need to swallow, feeling the creamy liquid slipping easily down the back of his throat. Hector’s hand was fisted in his hair and he was  _ laughing _ . He thrust in short, painful jabs into Jesse’s throat as Jesse tried to free himself, his own cock twitching in response before it too emptied on the floor.

 

Reality screeched back to Jesse as he reared off the cock, coughing and retching and groaning in pain. He fell to the floor, not wanting to cower on Hector’s spread legs, and shook and quivered as his cock pulsed and quivered in the most painful climax yet. 

 

Hector sighed dreamily, “Awh, Jesse, it’s only 2 am, so many hours left to go. I don’t know if you could handle more of this.”

 

Jesse growled into the carpet, teeth too big for his mouth as he shook on the floor, “ _ Try me. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
